internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1937-38 Switzerland season
This was the 1937-38 season in Swiss hockey: Nationalliga A See: 1937–38 Nationalliga A season Serie A Qualification round *'Star Lausanne' - Young Sprinters 3:1 Preliminary round ;Central *'Rotweiss Basel' - NEHC Basel II 4:0 *Bern - Adelboden *'Rotweiss Basel' - Adelboden 2:0 ;East *Zurcher SC II - Zurich-Enge 1:1 *'Zurcher SC II' - Grasshoppers Zurich II 3:0 ;Grisons *EHC Arosa - HC Davos II 1:1 *'EHC Arosa' - HC Davos II 4:2 ;Romande *HC Champery - HC Chateaux d'Oex *Lausanne HC - HC Chateaux d'Oex *'Lausanne HC' - HC Champery 3:2 *'HC Champery' - Star Lausanne 3:0 Final round ;Semifinals *'EHC Arosa' - Zurcher SC II 5:1 *'Rotweiss Basel' - HC Chateaux d'Oex 2:1 ;Final *'EHC Arosa' - Rotweiss Basel 5:1 Promotion/Relegation *'Wengen' - NEHC Basel II 7:0 *'Young Sprinters' - Star Lausanne 3:2 Serie B Preliminary round ;Central *Group I: Won by Roteeiss Basel II *Group II **Wengen - Grindelwald **'Wengen' - Gstaad 7:1 *Final **'Wengen' - Rotweiss Basel II 1:0 ;East *Group I: 1. Veltheim 5 pts, 2. Winterthur 4 pts, 3. Saint-Gall 2 pts, 4. Kusnacht 1 pt. *Group II: Won by Zurcher SC III *Final: Zurcher SC III - Veltheim ;Grisons *'HC Davos III' - Klosters 4:1 *'HC Davos III' - EHC Chur 5:1 *'Klosters' - EHC Chur 6:2 ;Romande *Group I **HC Caux - HC Montana 3:3 *HC Chateaux d'Oex - HC Caux 1:1 *'HC Montana' - HC Chateaux d'Oex 2:1 *Group II **'HC La Chaux-de-Fonds' - Université Lausanne 4:1 **'Young Sprinters' - Université Lausanne 4:0 **'Young Sprinters' - HC La Chaux-de-Fonds 3:1 *Final **'Young Sprinters' - HC Montana 5:0 Final round ;Semifinals *'HC Davos III' - Zurcher SC III 3:0 *'Wengen' - Young Sprinters 6:0 ;Final *'HC Davos III' - Wengen 3:2 As third teams were not allowed to be promoted to the same level as second teams, Wengen and the Young Sprinters advanced to the Serie A promotion round. Other games *'HC Davos' - Zurcher SC 1:0 *'SC Bern II' - Adelboden 4:0 *'SC Bern II' - HC La Chaux-de-Fonds 3:1 *EHC Arosa - Zurcher SC II 2:2 *HC La Chaux-de-Fonds - SC Bern II 2:2 *'HC Chateaux d'Oex' - Star Lausanne 5:2 *'Saint-Gall' - Veltheim 3:2 *'SC Bern' - Zurcher SC 5:3 *'HC Davos III' - EHC Chur 9:0 *'HC Champery' - Bellerive 3:2 *'HC Champery' - Bellerive 5:2 *'EHC Arosa' - NEHC Basel 9:1 *'HC La Chaux-de-Fonds II' - Le Locle 2:1 *'Young Sprinters' - HC La Chaux-de-Fonds 5:2 *'Zurcher SC' - HC Chateaux d'Oex 6:0 *'HC Champery' - HC Montana 8:1 *'Université Lausanne' - HC Champery 3:2 *HC Chateaux d'Oex - Adelboden 1:1 *'Adelboden' - HC Chateaux d'Oex 2:1 *'HC Davos' - SC Bern 5:1 *'Young Sprinters' - Rotweiss Basel 2:0 *'Adelboden' - Zurich-Enge 1:0 *'Zurich A' - HC Chateaux d'Oex 1:0 *Le Locle - Sonvilier 0:0 *'HC Chateaux d'Oex' - Rotweiss Basel 2:1 *'HC Chateaux d'Oex' - Gstaad 16:0 *HC Caux - HC La Chaux-de-Fonds 2:2 *HC Caux - HC La Chaux-de-Fonds 3:3 *'EHC Arosa' - Young Sprinters 10:0 ;Christmas Cup *'Bellerive-Villars' - Université Lausanne 3:2 *'Star Lausanne' - Université Lausanne 2:1 *'Star Lausanne' - Bellerive-Villars 2:1 *'Bellerive-Villars' - Université Lausanne 3:2 *'Star Lausanne' - Université Lausanne 2:1 *'Star Lausanne' - Bellerive-Villars 2:1 2OT ;Young Sprinters Tournament *'Young Sprinters' - SC Bern II 0:0 2OT - YS advanced on lots - SF *'Rotweiss Basel' - Université Lausanne 3:1 - SF *'Université Lausanne' - SC Bern II 1:0 - 3P *'Rotweiss Basel' - Young Sprinters 6:2 - F External links *Season on hockeyarchives.info Category:1937 in ice hockey Category:1938 in ice hockey